A technology of combining and using a plurality of image processing apparatuses connected to a network has been known. For example, a system has been known which executes copy processing by a scanner and a printer, which is a separate device from the scanner. In this technology, a user can designate copy processing using a specific scanner and a specific printer by dragging and dropping a specific scanner icon on a specific printer icon on a setting screen displayed on a display apparatus of a personal computer (PC) connected to a network to which a plurality of scanners and a plurality of printers are connected.